


Unexpected Turn of Events

by freeforall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agender The Meta | Agent Maine, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kidnapping, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Team as Family, mama natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeforall/pseuds/freeforall
Summary: Loki who was banished to earth and has been living in the Avengers Tower disappears for a month only to be found by Maria as a child with no recognition of how he got there and is also claiming Natasha to be his mother. How will the Avengers cope with dealing with a miniature size god? Will Natasha actually step up and be Loki's mother?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Loki/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Abby's Avenger recs





	1. Chapter: 1

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda of pop in my head last night so why not and it would be interesting to see and what the hell lets see where it goes.

It had been a month since the Avengers have seen Loki and since he had no magic he couldn't have teleported himself elsewhere, Shield had an ongoing search but they had nothing no sings of Loki and even Thor was starting to give up it seemed as if Loki vanished into thin air and the Avengers who had grown to like Loki he really wasn't the asshole that he acted like he was calmer and settled and he kept to himself and he would devour books left and right that's were him and Natasha shared a common interest reading he was her reading buddy and she was really missing him.

Maria and a team of Shield agents were taking down a Hydra base it was a simple get-in and get-out mission bit nothing was working in Maria's favor today the base just had to be more heavily guarded today making everything take longer than it was supposed to. Even though they took down the guards they had to do one final sweep before they left the place and Maria really just wanted to go home and sleep for days. Maria who was walking down a bare grey dull hallway gun in hand waiting for any Hydra agent to emerge from the shadows and attack her saw none she was going to leave and tell everyone that it was clear when she started hearing whimpering from one of the cells, Maria waited for a minute until she heard the whimpering again from where she was standing it was faint but she could still hear it she moved back the whimpers got louder until she finally found the door she tried the door handle but it was locked she backed up before shooting it. When Maria got inside she saw a child with jet black hair and the child had his head in his knees rocking back and forth whimpering, the child was also in a matching pair of grey sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt.

"Hey, kid, it's okay your okay," Maria said putting her gun away to seem less frightening and at the sound of her voice the child looked up a smile was on his face before he ran to Maria

"Auntie Maria you came to save me is Mommy here too." The boy asked his arms tightly wrapped around Maria's leg she had never seen this kid before or even knew who his mother is maybe Hydra made him study her but why would she be a person of interest for Hydra.

"Um, can you tell me your name and who your mommy is and what she looks like." Maria untangled the child's arms from her leg and crouched down to his level both of her hands on his shoulders holding him in place in case he tried to run off, Maria saw a frown on the boy's face and hints of confusion and hurt.

"Loki, Auntie Maria remembers and mommy works with you and she is your best friend she has red hair and green eyes like me. Did Mommy forget about me?" Maria was shocked this was Loki the Loki they have been trying to find for a month was in Spain held captive by Hydra and turned into a child and now he believed Natasha was his mother god could her day get any crazier and now that she did look at the child he was indeed a mini Loki jet black hair and his green eyes all screamed Loki.

"Of course not, sweetie I just had to make sure you were you. Your mother is Natasha right as in Natasha Romanoff." 

"Auntie Maria are you sick of course she is my mommy is she here," Loki said peering over her shoulder expecting Natasha to walk in but no one did

"Agent Hill do you copy are you still in the building we have to destroy it do you copy." A Shield agents voice rang through her earpiece

"I copy I'll be out in a couple." Maria had to get them out of this place before they are blown into smithereens

"Loki mommy isn't here but we have to go you'll see her soon I promise." 

"Okay." 

Maria picked up Loki walking out of the cell she didn't know what they did to Loki or how they turned him into a child or even if he remembered Thor but she was pretty damn sure that whatever they did fucked up with his mind if he is calling Natasha his mom and sure he and Natasha got close through their love for books but she wasn't sure how close but one thing she did know was she wanted to be there when Natasha received the news she hoped she didn't hide her emotions Maria wanted a good laugh, after all, she went through before Maria could go any further she remembered the dead Hydra agents and even if Loki was a man before he was now an innocent child with an innocent mind.

"Loki I need you to close your eyes and only open them once I tell you to, okay." 

"Okay." 

After that Loki closed his eyes Maria could not lie but Loki was the most cutes kid she has ever seen and so far pretty obedient and his long black hair that fell into his eyes only made him cuter as Maria was moving towards the end of the base she realized that Loki was light very light she could also feel his bones poking at her and she wonders when was the last time he ate or even if those bastards bothered to feed him. When Maria entered the quinjet the Shield agent were staring at her mouth wide open gaping at the fact that she was holding a child but her glares made them turn their heads and closed their mouths.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Loki asked he sounded sleepy

"Of course you can. Loki how old are you?"

"Auntie Ria I really think your sick I'm 3."

"I'm not sick sweetie I just forgot you talk more properly than most 3-year-olds."

"I'm I safe now? No more beatings?" Loki asked while rubbing his sleepy eyes Maria heard an 'aww' from one of the many agents 

"Your safe now Loki it okay for you to sleep." Maria tried to put him in one of the chairs but his grip on her neck got tighter

"No please stay with me." Loki gave Maria sad, tried puppy dog eyes and she couldn't say no to him he was so adorable she knew he was going to give everyone a run for their money

"Okay, I'll stay." Maria sat down Loki buried his face in the crook of her neck legs wrapped around her waists and arms wrapped around her neck loosely than before

"Cold." Loki whimpered and just as she was about to ask for a blanket an agent handed her a thick wolven baby blue blanket

"Thanks. Better." 

"Mhm." 

That's how Maria and Loki stayed through the whole flight him sleeping and her holding him, she was surprised by how calm she was holding him she was never really around kids they weren't her thing and she didn't know how to handle them but she was proud of herself for the way she was handling Loki it was out of character for her. Loki only woke up on time but then he went back to sleep. When the quinjet landed she was so happy her whole body hurt from sitting in that chair for all those hours she needed to stretch her legs and get some serious sleep before she could handle or talk to anyone, she woke up Loki who wasn't to please to be woken up from his slumber but she didn't want him to be scared by his new surroundings.

Fury was waiting for Maria and her team to get back, he usually didn't send Maria out into the field only sometimes so she could stay sharp but he always needed her at Shield being the right hand so here he was anxiously waiting for Maria to make sure she wasn't injured or dead because he wouldn't know what he would do if she did become ill or die it wouldn't go well for him. So when the quinjet opened revealing Maria who was perfectly fine holding something in a blue blanket made Fury take a double look was Marai Hill holding a child? Fury was going to wait until she was closer to question her not that he didn't trust her it was just out of curiosity.

"Hill you were supposed to be here hours ago when the sun was still shining not when it's completely dark and is that a child in your arms? Did you find him in the base?" 

"Sir I'll answer all your questions tomorrow but today I need sleep okay it 8 at night let me sleep." 

"Fine is the child staying with you."

"Yes, sir he's only comfortable with me so it would only be smart."

"Alright, tomorrow bring him to medbay to get checked out and bring me all the information you have on him."

Fury left leaving Hill and the mysterious boy alone and going back to his apartment he needed a goodnight rest running a super-secret spy organization wasn't as easy as he makes it look its god damn difficult but saving peoples lives is what's makes it all worth it or at least that what he tells himself Fury didn't really know anymore.


	2. Chapter: 2

Maria who was just happy to be home and finally get the rest she deserved put Loki down on her bed tucked in and went to go take a well-needed shower when she got out of the shower she saw that Loki still was asleep which was a good thing the kid look like he hadn't slept in days which was probably the case but she didn't think kids his age should be sleeping this much but he did get kidnapped and probably was experimented on and was scared out of his mind he should get all the sleep he can manage. As soon as Maria's head hit her pillow she was fast asleep letting tomorrow's problems be tomorrow's problems.

When Maria woke up to sunlight pouring out her window and into her bedroom, Maria groaned shielding her eyes from the light her clock read 7:10 am she had to get up today was going to be an eventful day and she needed to wake up a 3-year-old and she really hoped Loki wasn't a morning person she couldn't deal with bubble or hyperactive act child in the morning especially if she hasn't had her morning coffee. When Maria reached over blindly to shake Loki wake she found his side of the bed empty and when Maria turned around Loki was nowhere to be found, but where would Loki go before Maria could panic any more then she needed to she heard a voice coming from her living room, Maria entered the living room to see her tv playing SpongeBob and Loki laying on the couch fast asleep with the blue blanket wrapped around him, Maria decides to let him sleep until after she got dressed and showered.

"Loki sweetie wake up come on." Maria who was now dressed and ready for the day was trying to wake up Loki, it took a couple of shakes before Loki's green eyes fluttered open 

"Auntie Ria my stomach hurts," Loki said his voice laced with pain his hands were also clutching his stomach, Maria was confused he didn't complain of being in pain the other day 

"Can I look at your stomach?" Loki gave her a nod she peeled off the blanket before letting up the sweatshirt to only find Loki's stomach filled with black and blue bruises with a hint of and orange-yellow surrounding them.

"Loki why didn't you tell me before," Maria said placing her hand on his forehead he was burning up, Maria really needed to take him to medbay before he dies on her watch she really didn't want to die by Thor's hand, so Maria scooped up Loki blanket and all and rushed out of her apartment her car keys and purse in hand, she quickly buckled up Loki in the back seat before getting in the driver seat and she speeded through traffic being a Shield agent had its perks, every once in a while she stole a glance at Loki who was paler than his normal pale.

"Loki we're almost there okay hold on for me."

"It hurts Auntie Ria, it hurts, make it stop please it hurts." Loki had tears running down his eyes and Maria really felt bad she couldn't help him in any way but she knew it was a good sign that he wasn't throwing up means his appendix didn't burst.

"I know but Loki can you tell me how you got the bruises on your stomach." 

"The man from the bad place would hit me and kick me a lot." 

"We'll be at the base in 5 minutes okay then doctors can make sure your okay." 

"I want my mommy." 

"I know I'm going to call her okay. We're here Loki."

Maria hopped out of the car she didn't even bother to park it or turn off the engine she would do that all later once she was sure Loki was taken care of, she roughly pushed ever agent in her way she had to take Loki to medbay she didn't have time for excuse me's and other formalities. Maria not really caring rushed into the elevator making many other agents who were waiting for the elevator have to wait for the second one, Maria was on a mission to get Loki medical care and if he was still a god he would've been able to heal from this but he wasn't and right now Maria really hated Odin.

"I need a nurse," Maria yelled once they got to medbay with Loki still on her hip

"What can I help you with?" A blonde nurse came up to Maria and Loki

"Um he has been kicked in the stomach repeatedly and I think it might be his appendix and he has a fever."

"Did you do the kicking?" The nurse asks taking Loki away from her and passing him to another nurse who put him down in a bed and started examining him along with a doctor

"What? No, I didn't kick him it was a hydra agent."

"Okay, can I have your name and his name?"

"Maria Hill and Loki." Before the nurse could say anything the nurse who took Loki came over and whispered in her ear

"It might be his appendix but we're going to get an x-ray to prove it and if it is he will be needing surgery." 

"Okay um I have to go park my car and talk to the Fury but I'll be back."

"I'll have someone call you if he does need surgery."

Maria left the medical ward heart still racing from everything that happened, god why was this her life Maria now really wanted to be a doctor or a lawyer anything but all this craziness she could never get a break something always had to happen to her. Maria quickly parked her car and ran back inside the building she really had to talk to Fury she couldn't do it Loki wasn't a problematic child she just couldn't deal with a heart attack every time something happens to him. Maria brusted into Fury's office not bothering to knock and she saw Fury sitting at his desk with Natasha who had to stop their conversation to stare at her.

"Hill are you going to explain why the hell you burst into my office without knocking first."

"Sir I found Loki," Maria said closing the door 

"Really where is the bastard had me searching for him for a month he owes me an explanation."

"Really where was he?" Natasha asked you could hear the relief in her voice

"Sir you remember the kid from yesterday well that kid is Loki he didn't run away he got kidnapped by Hydra."

"So your saying Hydra turned Loki into a child," Fury asked

"Yes, a 3-year-old child who believes Natasha is his mother." 

"WHAT!!!???" Natasha screamed getting out of her chair and Maria was glad she was here to see her reaction because it was priceless

"Why does he think that Romanoff is his mother."

"I don't know but whatever Hydra did to him messed with his mind. Congrats Nat, you're a mother." Maria said with a smirk and receiving a glare from Natasha

"Where is he?" Natasha asked 

"He's in medbay he may have a burst appendix after the beating Hydra gave him." 

"Take me to him," Natasha said

"I'm going to call the rest of the Avengers and inform them of the situation." Fury said 

Natasha who didn't know what to feel about everything she had gone over her head what she ould do when Loki got back but now all those ideas of slapping him and not reading with him anymore evaporated she couldn't do that because he didn't leave on his own free will and he wasn't the Loki she remembered he was now apparently a child who has gone through a lot of trauma and he needed someone to be there for him. Out of the corner of her eye, Natasha could see Maria smirking like an idiot trying to suppress her laugh.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Hill." Natasha heard Maria erupted in a fit of laughter she was lucky they were in the elevator or people would think Maria was mad

"I knew your reaction was going to be priceless but that was I can't even describe how your face looked but it was all worth it."

"How did he know he could trust you?" Natasha asked she knew that she was in Loki's shoes before and she wouldn't trust anyone that easy if they came to save her from the red room

"Oh, you didn't hear apparently I'm Auntie Maria or Ria." 

Before Natasha could comment they reached the medical ward and she followed Maria to the front desk where she asked for Loki where Loki was being held and they were directed to room 408 neither Maria nor Natasha said anything as they got closer to Loki's room Natasha thought were running a faster then she could think she didn't know what she would say to Loki but she would just play along even if it hurt her to see someone she considers a friend over the 6 months she knew him as a child and in a bed thinking she was his mother. When they came to Loki's door Maria stopped she turned around to Natasha who raised a questionable eyebrow at Maria.

"Okay, how about you stay out here and be his surprise come in when I say surprise or after." Natasha just nods she needed a minute before she had to face the music and pretend to be something she wasn't like any other mission she was going to do this for Loki and Thor who was also her friend when Maria gave her signal Natasha came in and the room wasn't only with Maria and the little boy with jet black hair and green eyes that screamed the Loki she knew but there was also nurses checking on him.

"Mommy!!" Loki screamed from the bed and Natasha plastered on a smile as she appaorched him

"Hey, Auntie Ria told me you're hurt." 

"Yes but I'm okay now."

"That's every good sweetie."

"So you're his mother?" The nurse asked who was a brunette with hazel eyes

"Um yes, will he be needing surgery?"

"No his appendix didn't burst but one more kick and it would have. He is just in pain from the extensive kicking in one spot but we do wanna keep him overnight for his fever that had been going down slightly but that's all." 

"Bye Miss Maya," Loki said waving at the nurse who was leaving the room

"Bye Loki get better."

"I will."


	3. Chapter: 3

"Mommy can I get chocolate," Loki asked beaming he really wanted chocolate he was hoping him being sick would make his mother pity him and say yes to him but if that didn't work the puppy dog eyes always did.

"No, Loki you're sick," Natasha said scolding the child 

"But that all the more reason to get me chocolate." Loki pointed out throwing his hands up in the air in exaggeration 

"No, that all the more reasons to not give you chocolate, you can have soup." Natasha tried to coax Loki

"No, I want chocolate. Auntie Ria help me out here." Loki said looking at Maria giving her the puppy dog eyes and Maria didn't dare turn to him but was instead looking at Natasha who was throwing her glares

"Can't help you kiddo but I'll be back I have work to do before Fury is screaming at me."

"If you won't help me call Grandpa Fury he'll help me." Maria was definitely going to tell Fury to pay a visit to Loki she knew Fury didn't trust him fully but he had been helping Shield before he disappeared and all and Fury would never tell Loki or anyone but he likes Loki he wasn't all crazy and malic as he seemed.

"I think your mother would kill your Grandpa if he gave you chocolate, I'll see you later kiddo," Maria said leaving Natasha with Loki

"I'm not getting the chocolate I'm I," Loki said 

"Nope but if your hungry I can get you something to eat," Natasha said running her fingers through Loki's long hair which stopped by his cheeks he really needed a haircut

"Yes please." 

"Okay, I'll be back." Natasha left Loki watching cartoons until she came back, when Natasha turned around she bumped into someone

"Oh, I'm sorry Agent Romanoff." The person said it was Doctor Millis. Natasha knew him from the numerous times he patched her up and the multiple times he has asked her out on a date and she always rejected him it's not that she didn't think he wasn't attractive it's the fact that she didn't do relationships.

" Dr. Millis it's good to see you again." 

"Do you know my patient and it's nice to see you too especially not in a hospital bed."

"Your patient?' Natasha asked

"The kid in that room Loki."

"Um yeah, he's my son." Natasha couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth but either way Loki would've said something

"Oh, I didn't know you had a son." 

"Not many people do."

"Adopted or biological." 

"Biological." Natasha was really getting frustrated talking to Dr. Millis 

"By the name Loki as in the same guy who attacked New York."

"His father was really into Norse mythology." 

"Is he going to be coming to see Loki?"

"No he doesn't want anything to do with us, I really have to go Loki said he was hungry so see you around."

"Let me walk you I wanted to talk about Loki." Natasha was trying to get rid of the guy but he wouldn't go and she was surprised at herself for handling Loki and all.

"What is it that you wanna talk about."

"Well from what Maria told us he was kidnapped by Hydra."

"Yes, he was for a month."

"Well, he is severely malnourished so start him off with something light, build up his appetite, He has many bruises that could only be from beatings they gave him and he has some needle marks on his arms and thighs. So we'll be running his blood work to see if they enhanced him in any way and we need you to watch out for anything out of the ordinary happens to Loki."

"I will thank you," Natasha said getting in the elevator she was glad it was over he was asking too many questions, and although she faced the fact that she was going to have to pretend to be Loki's mother doesn't mean she has fully gone over her cover or what she's going to tell people about Loki.

All Natasha did was leave for 5 minutes tops and that is the same amount of time for the rest of the Avengers and Pepper (expect Clint) to come into Loki's room and all hell broke loose. Apparently, after being told Loki was a child everyone wanted to see him as if they couldn't wait, Natasha knew the others expect Clint had formed a bond with Loki even Pepper and they were worried about him and why he left because everything seemed good between all of them so they didn't know why Loki would want to leave.

"Are you kidding me!!!" Natasha yelled when she opened the door to Loki's room to see him jumping on the bed rocking out to AC/DC music with Tony and the rest of the boys and Pepper just watching as if he wasn't complaining about his stomach hurting just a couple of hours ago. Loki's room was also filled with balloons and a teddy bear. 

"Natasha!" Tony said cutting off the music

"Loki why are you jumping up and down on the bed. I thought your stomach hurt. Pepper really you let them do this."

"Natasha have you seen how adorable he is you can't possibly say no to that face," Pepper said pointing to a smiling Loki who was now seated on his bed

"I can and I did."

"Come on Natasha the kid was just having fun," Tony said 

"Yeah well, his fun could land him in a grave with you right next to him," Natasha said glaring at Tony 

"I really tried to stop it Natasha but they wouldn't listen," Bruce said 

"Really Bruce you tried to stop it, so tell me who the hell took off his IV and his wires." 

"Mommy you said a bad word." 

"Loki," Was all Natasha said this kid was going to be the death of her now she knew what Maria text meant

"But tis true we did-"

"Shut up Thor." 

"And what do you have to say for yourself, Steve, and if you say he is adorable or I tried, I will skin you alive," Natasha said turning all her attention to Steve who was receiving her most cold glare 

"N-n-nothing I have nothing to say nothing at all." 

"Um, Loki well be talking to your mother outside. See you at home kid." Tony said ruffling Loki's hair before exiting the hospital room not wanting to be under Natasha's glares, the rest following him out but not before saying bye to Loki, Natasha joined them outside not really sure what they wanted to talk about.

"You wanted to talk."

"You are taking Loki home right?" Steve asked

"Yes."

"Okay good me and Pepper have designed a room on your floor for him and Pepper and you or just Pepper can go shopping for his clothes, of course, everything on me."

"I'll go with Pepper and thank you Tony just let me text Maria so she could come to check up on him."

"Well we're leaving we have a bed and room to set up," Tony said him and the boy walked away with not saying goodbye in fear that Natasha might kill them

"So you're a mom," Pepper said 

"God you and Maria are the same." As if on cue Maria they spotted Maria walking towards them

"I heard my name," Maria said once she was closer to the 2

"Yes, you did. You should have seen the way she scolded the boys she went full-on Mama bear mode." Pepper said 

"I told her she was a mom." 

"Whatever, listen me and Pepper are going shopping for Loki so can you check on him until I get back." 

"Sure, Fury is giving you 2 months of paid leave to handle all of this and get adjusted to everything." 

"Okay, just let me say goodbye to Loki and we can go." When Natasha opened the door to Loki's room they found him sitting eating the soup Natasha brought for him eyes glued to the tv but he turned his attention to them giving them a cheerful smile.

"Hi, Auntie Ria." Loki greeted Maria

"Hey, kid I see you're better."

"Yeah, my tummy doesn't hurt anymore."

"Loki I have to go okay but I'll be back." Natasha kissed him on the forehead

"Are you going on a mission with Mr.Barton?"

"No Loki me and your mother are just going shopping that's all no mission," Pepper answered for her

"Oh, so no mission and no Mr.Barton." By the tone of Loki's voice, he sounded relive but Natasha didn't know what for 

"I'll see you soon Loki and be good for your aunt Ria." 

"Bye Mommy bye Aunt Pepper."

"Bye, sweetie," Pepper said waving goodbye to Loki who waved bye back as the door closed behind them


	4. Chapter: 4

Natasha felt oddly calm and she knew she shouldn't feel calm because now she had to take care of her 3-year-old friend but she calm and it scares her a little bit and she really wanted to talk to Clint but he didn't show at the hospital and she was planning on staying the night with Loki so talking to her best friend would have to wait for the next day, she wanted to feel more comfortable around Loki.

"You're taking this pretty well," Pepper said turning to her 

"Yeah, I guess. I know I shouldn't be but I am." Natasha response the car ride to the mall has mostly been quiet

"Well, Loki seems like a well-behaved child," Pepper said she earned a snort from Natasha

"We're talking about Loki the God of lies and mischief."

"Yeah well, Thor said he wasn't really mischief until he was 5."

"How does Thor feel anyway?" Natasha hadn't really got a chance to talk to Thor and he didn't seem that bothered when they were at the hospital

"He was happy that Loki was found but when Fury said he didn't remember things the way they were and that he was a child he did look sad but he said he was just happy to have Loki back and nothing else mattered."

"Good I don't want him to feel as if I'm trying to distance Loki from him."

"Apparently Loki Uncle Thor is his favorite."

"And I bet Tony is going to do everything to outshine Thor."

"Yes, he will." Then it hit Natasha she didn't know Loki's size in clothing or shoes and they were going shopping for him and she really didn't want to get him the wrong things.

"We can't go shopping." 

"What, why not?"

"Because we don't know Loki's size in clothes or shoes."

"You don't know Loki's size, Tony had scanned him and Jarvis took his measurements."

"Thank god Tony and his obsession to bring Jarvis wherever he goes."

"So I thought we could go to Carter's. They sell a lot of babies and toddler clothing."

"Sure I really don't know any kid's clothing store. God, I'm so out of my league."

"Natasha, you're doing perfectly fine. If it was me I would be a mess and avoid Loki at ever cost."

"But I don't know how to be a mother. I never grew up with one or remember what it was like to have a mother. I'm not mother material." 

"Natasha you are mother material, you may have not had a mother but you handle Loki well as any mother would, you're going to be fine and we're all going to be here to help you in any way."

Natasha and Pepper fell back into silence after the whole finding out she really wasn't Natalie Rushman from legal, Natasha and Pepper had a rocky start in their friendship but they did get closer once Natasha moved into the tower but Natasha could consider her a friend and Natasha didn't have friends.

"We're here." Pepper turned off the car's engine before stepping out of the car with Natasha right behind her, Natasha and Pepper made a beeline to the Carter store. They really didn't want to get any unwanted attention. They just wanted to shop and get out of there as fast as they could.

"Can I help you with anything?" A worker asks them 

"Can you point us towards the toddler boy section?" Natasha asks 

"You go straight then you make a left turn you'll be right in front of the toddler boys section." Natasha and Pepper did just that and said their thanks to the worker and they find themselves in the boy's section.

"Before you go crazy what size is Loki," Natasha said as she saw Pepper looking throw the many racks of clothing 

"Oh um 3T." 

Natasha and Pepper shopped in silence mostly only talking when they found something really cute for Loki to wear by the end of the shopping trip the cart was full of clothes and shoes for Loki to wear they didn't know how long Loki would be a child but if he was a child for a month they would just donate the clothes and other things to charity.

"He needs toys Natasha, toys," Pepper said once they got out of the store hands filled with bags 

"Pepper let's put these bags down before we do another shopping spree." 

Pepper agreed they had a lot of bags and bought more things before they brought anything, so they went back to Peppers car dropping the bags in the truck unbeknownst to them someone was snapping pictures of the 2 walking out of the store with their hands full with the shopping bags.

"We're going to Target," Pepper said dragging Natasha all the way to target Natasha was never the shopping type she hated it and tried to avoid it any way she could unless she needed to dress for a mission or have to buy a dress for one of the many functions and gala's the Avengers had to got to but shopping for Loki was a lot more fun.

"Okay, he needs toys and a car seat," Natasha said as they entered Target 

"I'll get the toys you get the car seat," Pepper said dashing off to find the toys section before Natasha could argue

Natasha took several turns before she found the car seat and she walked for a while before finding a car seat that best suited Loki's age and although she was desperately trying to find a car seat that was green knowing that was Loki favorite color she had no such luck and only found a gray one. Natasha found Pepper after 10 minutes in the toy section cart filled with not only toys but also Avenger merch pajamas, shirts, you name it the cart was filled with everything.

"Pepper what is this."

"This is a toy."

"No Pepper he already has enough clothes and really and Iron Man onesies," Natasha said picking up the Iron Man onesies in the cart

"Look at this Black Widow shirt," Pepper said, holding up a black widow shirt that said I wish black widow was my mom. Natasha didn't know who would buy the shirt and not take offense to it but it sure wasn't one of her ideas.

"Pepper is that supposed to make me feel better." 

"Yes I'm not leaving anything and there is no such thing as too many clothes boys his age play rough and get their clothes dirty a lot may I added." 

"God I don't even know who's worse you or Tony."

"Come on Natasha let Aunt Pepper spoil her nephew." 

"Oh my god fine, fine but no more clothes and we should get him some books Loki's a bookworm."

By the time they left their final shop, they both had arms filled with bags of clothes, toys, and shoes for Loki Natasha wasn't even sure if he would get to wear all the thing Pepper brought him she only had a minor factor in the shopping spree everything else was Pepper she went wild when it came to shopping and for Pepper, it only took her minutes to figure out a person style if Pepper hadn't met Tony and choose a different career path she could have been a wardrobe stylist. 

"I'm going to drop you off at Shield and take everything to the tower."

"No Pepper I have to set up his closet and everything drops me off at the tower."

"No, Tony said you are not allowed back at the tower that he wants you and Loki to see his room at the same time." 

"The room isn't mine, I don't need to see the big reveal."

"Well you're still not coming to the tower Tony told Jarvis to not let you in if you do come to the tower."

"So basically I won't be in the tower until tomorrow. So I'm homeless, great." 

"You're not homeless you're just not allowed in the tower until Loki is discharged."

"Sounds like I'm homeless."

"You're not homeless Natasha you'll be at Shield with Loki and wasn't that your plan anyway to stay with Loki for the night."

"Yeah but that didn't mean I was planning on not going to the tower after we finished shopping."

"Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, oh and grab Loki's car seat," Pepper said as Natasha got out of her car, Natasha made her way to the truck and took the car seat and also a bag that had a blue polo with pink shorts and brown casual shoes to complete the outfit.

"Bye Pepper," Natasha said as Pepper was driving off. Natasha made her way to her car to set up the car seat it was still light out but it was summer so it wouldn't get dark until 8, it took her an hour until she had figured out how to install the car seat but it was mainly putting it together installing it took her 2 minutes and now she was going to check up on Loki due to the many hours of shopping and Pepper dragging her from store to store wanting to spoil Loki in every way possible her words. As Natasha boarded the elevator she really hoped she didn't run into Dr.Millis and that he didn't question Loki about anything she didn't know what Loki would say. When Natasha got to the medical ward she made a beeline to Loki's room she wanted to avoid as much human contact and conversation as possible.

"Hey, Maria, Loki were you good for Auntie Ria." Natasha entered the room to see Maria doing paperwork and Loki watching tv

"Yes, Mommy," Loki answered not taking his eyes off the tv

"Hey I told him he should eat dinner but he wanted to wait for you."

"You were waiting for me?" Natasha asked Loki 

"Yeah, I wanted to have dinner with you. You never have time before." Loki confessed looking down at his hands, Natasha never knew Loki wanted to have dinner with her so was always busy and would miss dinner but Loki or Clint would bring her dinner.

"I'm sorry baby I'll try to make sure I always eat dinner with you. I promise." Natasha said sitting right next to Loki on his bed 

"You promise?" 

"I promise," Natasha said taking Loki into a hug which he returned


	5. Chapter: 5

Natasha Pov

Maria who had slipped out of the room to give them privacy and to bring them food had left Natasha with Loki and so far everything was going fine the 2 were cuddled up on Loki's hospital bed watching cartoons when Loki hit her with something she didn't expect from a 3-year-old and something she was really trying to avoid.

" Dr. Millis said he's asked you out on a date and you said no. Why?" Loki said looking at her innocently and batting his long eyelash making him look innocent and adorable at the same time and Natasha thought Dr. Millis wouldn't say something like that to Loki especially since Loki was 3 and didn't need to know about her love life.

"Loki that is none of your business and Dr. Millis had no right to tell you that," Natasha said after she recovered from the question 

"He also asked where my dad was and if I still saw him," Loki said attention now back on the television 

"And what did you tell him?" Natasha asked she specifically wanted to avoid Loki answering those types of questions; she didn't know how he would answer them since Hydra fucked with his memory and she didn't know what or who he knew.

"I told him that he left when I was a baby. Why don't I have a daddy? Does he not love me anymore?" Loki said and Natasha could hear the sadness in his voice and he looked up at her waiting for an answer, one she didn't have and as every minute ticked by she saw Loki's eyes watered. she saw his eyes lose their glimmer of happiness that was now turned into sadness and he no longer bore the smile he had on a few minutes ago but a frown and quivering lips. 

It broke Natasha heart because today had been the most domestic day in her life and she did enjoy it, she felt normal like she had a normal balance but she knew nothing in her life was normal and Loki being a 3-year-old who is calling her mommy when in reality he is a grown man that she sees as a friend. But even though Loki wasn't her son she still acted like he was and she knew other people would probably run away and never look back but she couldn't because every time Loki called her Mommy she found herself smiling. Natasha wanted didn't want him to cry because from what Loki told her his day went fine and he was happy and now he was on the verge of tears and Natasha didn't want to see him sad but she also didn't know what to tell him about his daddy because she didn't have an answer and any lie she came up with wouldn't help.

So Natasha did the only thing she could do is she put her arms around Loki and whispered sweet reassurance to him both in English and in Russian because Natasha couldn't lie to him and she didn't know what to tell him. So here they sat Loki in her arms crying his heart out because he feels unloved but that could never be because he has more love than he could imagine. Natasha didn't know how long they sat like that but that was how Maria found them when she came in, Loki was no longer crying but refused to let Natasha go and she wasn't complaining she didn't want to let him go either she wanted to hold him close and never let go.

"Hey, I brought back food," Maria said when she entered with a tray that indeed was full of food.

"Good because I'm starving." 

"Well good because then the food and my money would go to waste. For you Loki I brought a cheeseburger and regular fries with a strawberry milkshake, Natasha yours is a burger and curly fries with a vanilla milkshake, for me I got a cheeseburger and curly fries with a chocolate milkshake." Maria said handing Natasha her and Loki's food and Natasha had to say she was surprised she remembered what Loki liked the 2 had only eaten together a couple of times and it was just late-night paperwork or things.

"Loki what do we say to Auntie Maria," Natasha said laying the food down on the laptop desk for him to eat

"Thank you, Auntie Ria," Loki said bouncing up and down impatiently waiting for him to be able to eat his food

"You're welcome, kid," Maria said

"I'm going to go eat with your Aunt Ria. Okay?" Natasha said to Loki who was focused on his burger and nod his head not even looking her way

"So what happened while I was gone," Maria asked in a hushed whisper as Natasha sat down crossed from her.

"You know Dr. Millis right."

"Yeah, the good-looking one who keeps asking you on a date."

"That one. His Loki's doctor and he asked Loki some questions about Loki's father."

"And what did Loki tell him?"

"That he left when he was a baby," Natasha said popping a french fry in her mouth.

"Is that why he was upset," Maria said, nodding her head towards Loki who was multitasking, eating, and watching tv at the same time. 

"No he asked me why he didn't have a dad and if he loved him. I didn't know how to answer him and I didn't want to lie to him so I didn't say anything." Natasha explained taking a bite of her burger and looking over at Loki who didn't look all that upset anymore.

"I'm sorry Nat I should've been here. I left to go get this paperwork and when I came back he did look a little upset and when I asked him he said he was fine."

"It's fine Maria, it isn't your fault but Dr. Millis shouldn't have asked Loki that. It wasn't his place and I'm going to make it known to him tomorrow."

"You know you're great at this. Being a mother and all."

"Maria don't start."

"I'm seriously looking at how you handled today. If Loki thought I was his mother I would be across the country hiding until they found a cure. But you did well and you're acting like his mother, you're being a mom."

"But I'm not a mom Maria, I kill people, I don't kiss bobbies, I am not mother material. Hell Pepper is more mother material than me."

"Stop doing this to yourself Nat, you are mother material and you proved that today so stop belittling yourself because you're more than the Black Widow."

"So what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"If he ever asks again about his dad."

"I have no idea. I can't say he died because then I would need a grave and a picture, I can't say he left and never came back because that would break his heart. So right now I'm clueless."

"You could say Ward is his father," Maria said with a smirk on her face

"God no. Absolutely not have you've lost your mind."

"Come on you've been there done that and you guys had a thing 4 years ago so it would be believable and if he says no you could always make Phil make him act the part as Loki's dad."

"No I'll think of something but I'm definitely not doing any of that."

"Anyways I guess you're going to be missing out on the drinks this weekend."

"Yep, I have a child now."

"Get one of the boys to babysit."

"As that would work I'm pretty sure by the time I get back the towers would be in ruins and Loki probably dead."

"Your right. Movie night then?"

"Yeah let's do that instead."

That night there was no longer talk about "Loki's father" at all everything went normal, Maria left after eating with them, Natasha returned to snuggling up with Loki who had fallen asleep an hour after Maria had left, Natasha knew he was tried he had an eventful day and she too would be tried from everything. It wasn't long before Natasha also let sleep overcome her.


End file.
